August Rush Finally Being Heard
by Shadow Leaf Nin
Summary: this is story based on the movie, it begins where August meets Louis and from there the concert where he is reunited with his parents. Follow the journey of August Rush as he and his parents are reunited and story of what happens after the concert. My first story so reviews and feedback are great for me to improve on anything...
1. Chapter 1

August Rush finally being heard

A/N: You all know the movie Agust Rush well this a fic based on it but it starts where Evan aka "August Rush" is at the park playing guitar and meets Louis. From that point after the concert in the park as Louis, Lyla and Evan will be reunited. Find out in August Rush finally being heard…

I DON'T OWN ANYHING

Prologue

It was the middle of the fall season as young August Rush was at Washington Square with his guitar and case out as he stood by a tree playing a sad sort of song, depressed at being pulled away from playing in the concert by Wizard, he was now back into playing guitar as entertainment for Wizard in the street.

August standing by the tree as he looked down at his friend who he meet while being in the city along with Hope, his friend was named Arthur, he also works for Wizard, both talking and taking glances at Wizard who was standing by a pay phone talking to some companies for some gigs.

Arthur was the first to speak since August was not speaking so much to none at all since he got pulled away from his practice at Julliard, still down as Arthur said to August, "competition, I'll go but I will be back." Leaving as he went to chase the competition away. August hit the strings of his guitar, swaying back and forth with his eyes closed he began to feel the music as he played the notes that he felt.

Just then the sound of quarters hitting the case got his attention as he stared at the man he had brown hair, a guitar on his back, he had brown eyes (guessing here) as he spoke he had an Irish accent, the man had a warm feeling, his voice had a comforting feeling, "great sounds kid." Those words gave some hope to August, but he could not speak.

August kept staring at the man as almost as if he found his parent, but he could not think that yet, as his thoughts were interrupted when the man said, "can I see her" August was a little hesitant as he looked towards Wizard. (Note: I might put in POV's of some characters very few but I will)

Louis's POV

I saw a boy looking scared and alone…he had the look that no kid should have, fear. Even when I was a kid my brother's where always there for me, but this kid seems to be lost in this big world, almost as if he is searching for some one. I went over and placed affair number of quarters that I had in my pocket into the guitar case. The noise must have caught the boy's attention as he looked at me with fear and longing in his eyes, to me that is not something that kids should have. When I asked the boy if I could see the guitar I noticed the poor boy looking scared and frightened at the man in the cowboy hat and leather jacket talking on the pay phone. Then some strange feeling of parental protection came over me as if I want to protect the boy from the man in the hat, boy seemed so frightened of the man, to me the strange foreign feeling was almost like I felt connected to this kid somehow, somewhere. I felt like I know this boy somehow. The boy handed me his guitar as I handed mine to him.

End of POV

August and Louis where sitting by the tree as they both played the guitar together, almost as if they felt connected somehow, the music was connecting them in a way that no one could ever imagine. The smile on August's face gave Louis hope as he and August played in harmony. When they stopped Louis asked in a calm voice,"How long have you played for?" August with a shy smile said in a quiet voice loud enough for Louis to hear, "about six months" Louis was shocked at the news,

He then had to ask, "How did you learn how to play like that in six months?" August felt a little comforted by his voice almost like a father would with his son or daughter, "Julliard, I have a concert tonight but I don't want to go, I'm scared." Louis then thought of something to say then he began to say, "If I went to Julliard and I had a concert tonight I wouldn't miss it for the world." This seemed to help August but he had to ask, "what if something bad happens?"

Louis chuckled lightly at the question, he then said in a fatherly tone, "you never quit in your music, no matter what happens, cause any time som' bad happens to you, it's the one place you can escape too and to just let it go." After a bit of silence he then ended what he said with a sad sigh, "I learnt that the hard way. And anyway nothin' bad gonna happen to you. You gotta have a little faith." This gave August a confidence boost as he gave the man, Louis a smile, as Louis said, "I'm Louis." Shaking august's hand August said , "I'm Ev-August, August Rush." Just then a voice shouted to August getting both August and Louis attention it was the man in the cowboy hat.

Louis POV

After playing the guitar with the kid I saw how happy and free both me and the kid, when we were finished I asked him questions, it was a shock that his eleven year old kid goes to Julliard, and has a concert. At first I did not believe him but after we exchanged names we heard a voice shouting to August, I saw how scared the boy, August seems to be with that man. It made me feel like I should take the kid away from the man, he a frightening look almost like he could hurt a kid. I felt guilty as I walked away from the kid, I lloked back and saw the boy have a lost look in his eyes. The way that the boy looked at me gave me a guilty feeling almost as if I should protect this poor kid from that man, and when August said bye to me was a shock he sounded scared and frightened. I hoped to my self that this was not the last time we met.

End of POV

END- well what do you think huh, not bad for my first story of the August Rush movie fanfic…I LOVED THE MOVIE, so I decided to make a fanfic and after reading tons of fanfics on this movie I decided to make my own, message me PM, reviews good feedback and help on what I need to improve on your ideas support is greatly inspiring to me…


	2. Chapter 2

August Rush Finally being heard

A/N: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I love the movie so I could not help but do a fanfic on the movie, positive criticism is needed, tell me what you think, I will try to have the new chapter up sometime soon, right now High school senior year is hard….enjoy

Chapter 1

Tonight was the night that August Rush was going to conduct at the concert, along with the band's fist gig at a club. This was going to be one hell of a night as people from everywhere pilled into the concert to watch, not only August Rush a musical genius and a prodigy, but also a well know cellist named Lyla Novacek. As people came to watch the concert somewhere else a band that has not been together in years were playing their first gig at a club in the city, the music was depressing and almost had sad feeling to it, as Louis sang the song.

The beat was slow and soft as he continued to sing, meanwhile in the city at the subway the young musical genius was with Wizard getting ready to leave for a gig outside of the city. August had a longing look in his sad eyes which Wizard did not notice nor did he care, he watch Wizard and Arthurexchange money, thoughts were going through his mind as he thought back to the time he spent with Louis at the park that evening and what Louis said to him.

At Central Park, Lyla Novacek was playing the cello, as the music was soft and sad as well, like Louis both having one thing in common with Evan Taylor aka August Rush, calling out to one another searching for each other. Lyla's thoughts were wondering around as she thought back to her father and the news that her baby was not dead struck a hard cored in her heart, thinking about her son made her play the music hoping for her child to come to her, to hear her.

Louis and his band were playing the sad music, Louis was also playing after years of living in San Francisco he worked there as an accountant, he came to New York after reading about Lyla the girl he meet ten years ago under the moon as he sang Moon dance to her. He rushed to New York after a fight with his brother Marshall, he loved his brother yes, but he had to do this on his own. Six months he searched until that one evening where he meet August Rush. Since then his thoughts where on both Lyla and August, as he hoped his music was being heard.

Back at the subway August began to hear sounds and music like they were sad calling out to him, he had to make a run for it, but not with Wizard there. Not until he saw his friend Arthur, he said, "I have to go now" both Arthur and Wizard looked at August weirdly, until he gave the guitar back to Wizard; he has finally made his own choice and that is to go to the concert and to search for his family by playing music, he remembered what Louis said to him and decided to go to the concert and play, hoping that his parents would listen and come for him. He told Wizard, "I'm not coming back this time." Even though Arthur tried to calm Wizard down August gave Arthur a look that had truth in them, he was not returning he had to leave. When Wizard smirked he said, "My money's on the fact that you won't be able to find your parents." With that said August sprinted like his life depended on it, he had to get away from Wizard, Arthur came up behind and hit Wizard giving August time to run. Once gone Wizard sat down and played his harmonica, a sad song being played as he looked up towards the ceiling of the subway.

Back with Louis and the band, Louis was in the car as the guys were drinking beer being driven to the airport he noticed a sign that said something about a concert in Central park and at the bottom it mentions Lyla's name and August Rush, with that he said immediately, "stop here." least, he thought that was his voice. It _had_ to be his voice, because he's the one who said it in the first place. "Let me _out_! Let _meout_!" Louis opened the door as soon as the driver unlocked it. He slammed the car door shut and ran to the park as fast as he can. "Louis! Louis!" Marshall got out of the car. "Where are you going?" he shouted. _Oh, man! What's wrong now?_ He quickly got inside the car again and sat motionlessly. "What's wrong with him?" Nick asked.

Marshall just stared out of the window, didn't know what exactly happened to his baby brother. Then it hit him. There's a banner out there and had Lyla Novacek's name on it. He pointed out of the window to the banner. "Lyla," Steve said. "He's looking for Lyla." "Oh, no. Not _again_." Nick said hopelessly. Marshall closed his eyes and shook his head. _Oh, Louie. Not again._He quickly got out and ran to Central Park, Marshall his brother began to worry about his little brother, the rest of the band too. "Unfortunately," The Dean said carefully to the crowd.

At the concert as the last performance was about to start the Dean talked to the people "Our last performer seems to have-""He's here! He's here! He's here!" Hope told the Dean Dean smiled gratefully. "Oh, excellent!" she looked at the murmuring crowd. "Perhaps, there's _no one_ else, who can better personify the mystery that is music, than our final composer."the concert was packed with thousands of people wanting to hear August Rush, as he went up on stage, he closed his eyes to calm himself then opened them immediately as the noted began to be played softly, and the guitar and violins were playing. Many other instilments were playing Lyla was leaving, her long flowing dress draping on the grass she stopped and paused as she listened to the music.

Louis was running towards Central Park hoping to find his true love the woman that he made love to under the moon. He was running as fast as his legs could take him towards the park, with each step he could hear music, not one but two songs. The music was calling to him, it sounded to him as _I'm here waiting for you, come to me, do you hear me? _As he ran he slowed down once he reached the park he followed the music into the audience.

Both Louis and Lyla were at the back of the crow watching and listening to the music being played it sounded as if someone was calling out to them, the music was sounding as if wanting to be found, a girl's voice was being heard as she sung a tune that was gentle but strong want ting to be heard, both Lyla and Louis were making their way through the crowd of people getting to the front row. As the music changed when the girl sang the high note, the music of that special night eleven years ago Moon dance was being played, gentle and soft, Lyla remembered the song that Louis sang to her that special night under the moon.

Louis heard the beat of Moon dance and remembered the special night with Lyla, his true love. As he made his way through the crowd still, he noticed someone in the crowd standing out from everyone else, it was her. His true love the woman that he fell in love with lyla Novacek, she was standing five feet away as he saw her making her way to the front row, and he also did following her, not wanting to lose her again.

Once at the front row she looked up the conductor a boy, her son, the one she was looking for, he was calling out to her. She then felt a hand intertwining with heir's as she saw a hand looking back up and into the face of the man she had meet ten years ago, Louis Connelly,

The couple stood there proudly with a smile on their faces. _Oh, Louis. _Louis_!_ You're_ here. You're _here. _We're here._ She held his hand back, tightening their hands' embrace. She just stared at his big blue eyes, knowing that their future would be bright now. Now they're together; as a _family_, the _only_ thing left was for her to look at their son, for the first time.

On stage August opened his eyes as the song ended, he slowly turned around and looked at the crowd of thousands of people, he then noticed two people at the front row, his parents. He could not believe it, he was finally heard by his parents after years of calling out to them, his journey was complete, now a new one with his parents will begin. The pull of his family's eyes on him turned him around, and in that moment, he met the eyes of a beautiful blond-haired woman. She was staring up at him with so much love that he just knew, he knew that she must be his mother.

He turned to see the man beside her, and a thrill ran through him – Louis! The amazing guitarist from the park, the one who gave him the courage to run away from Wizard, the one to inspire him and cheer him up when he'd been so down! He held his breath, waiting for a response from Louis, and a grin lit up his face at Louis' nod.

He looked up to the moon and thought _'the music is all around us, all you have to do is listen'_ once the concert ended and people were leaving Central Park, both Louis and Lyla were embracing each other after years of not being together, Louis held his love tightly against his chest, as Lyla cried her arms wrapped around his neck. As everyone left the park after the amazing concert August went back stage to clean up, meanwhile a shocked Mr. Jefferies went to find August, back stage he saw August cleaning up a bit so he walked over and said in a gentle tone, "amazing concert Evan, now I found your mother, her name is Lyla Novacek, she is a cellists and she has been searching for you for the past six months, she loved you greatly and is eager to meet you."

Evan had tears in his eyes as he nodded, Mr. Jefferies understood as he said, "well I will go find her and so you wait here while I go get her." As he left August had many thoughts going through his head, _does she remember me? Do I have any siblings? Is she married _as thoughts continued to go through his head he noticed many people from the concert, finally he spotted Mr. Jefferies and a woman with a long white gown, her eyes shining bright as well as her curly blond and or brown hair and thin figure was noticeable.

Lyla and Louis were approached by a man who lyla introduced Louis to, the man told her that her son was waiting for her. Her eyes had tears in them as Louis had a curious, but also shocked, he then asked as Mr. Jefferies led the couple to Evan. Louis turned to Lyla and asked ion a shocked voice, "Lyla? You have a son?" Lyla saw Louis's shocked expression as she placed a hand on his shoulder, she said.

"yes, I have a son, his name is Evan Taylor and I have been searching for him for the past six months and this is the first time that I will be seeing him after being separated for the past 10-11 years." Louis stopped short as he had the courage to ask, "is he-?" but he could not finish what he had to say because Lyla rant to the boy and hugged him close.

Lyla had tears flowing down her cheeks as Evan wrapped his arms around her neck burring his face into her shoulder, Lyla turned to Louis and said, "This is my son, Louis, Evan Taylor he is the one I have been searching for six months." She then looked up to Louis and said in a gentle voice, "he is also your son Louis; he was made on that night under the moon."

After those words were said, Louis could not believe that he has a son, a son, the word felt right as he looked at the boy in Lyla's arms he could see that he was his son as well as Lyla's. But not only that he looked closer and saw that the boy was the same boy that he met at the park earlier this evening, playing guitar.

August slowly looked towards Louis, who still was in shock still trying to get over the shock of having a son with the woman he loves, he then heard August ask in a shaky voice, "Are you m-my d-dad?" Louis then did something that he knew he would always remember, he opened his arms as August threw himself into his dad's embrace crying, wrapping his arms around his dad's neck.

Louis bent down and pulled both Lyla and his son into a warm embrace as he looked up to Mr. Jefferies and said, "Could we take him with us?" Mr. Jefferies shook his head no as he said, "there is a legal prcess in order to gain guardian ship over Evan, I am the social worker that worked on his case and still is, your son is a fine boy. But I need to a have a court hearing and a DNA test to confirm that you and Lyla are the parents, but I can see that you are. But we should do the test tomorrow and the court session this week, I should not take any longer than one week, by then you can have custody of August. But for now he has to go to the orphanage, I'm sorry."

Mr. Jefferies then asked Louis, "excuse me; I did not catch your name before?" Louis turned to face the social worker as he said, "My name is Louis Connelly" this took the social worker by surprise as he said, "I thought that you did not have any contact with the father Lyla?" Lyla said as she still held August, "no I did not but, we both just found d each other tonight, we have not seen each other for the past 10-11 years." Mr. Jefferies nodded, understanding now, he then said that tomorrow is the DNA test as he left, he gave Lyla and Louis the address for the orphanage.


End file.
